To perform so-called electroimpedance tomography on a patient, several electrodes must be attached to the patient's chest, where accurate positioning of the electrodes and constant contact with the skin are important.
Therefore, there are known electrode arrangements with which the electrodes are attached to a belt-shaped electrode carrier consisting of an elastic material; to perform the measurement, the belt is wrapped around the patient's chest. The electrodes are attached to the patient's skin mechanically or with adhesive on the electrodes.
However, one disadvantage of this known electrode arrangement is that the individual electrodes cannot be positioned freely in the circumferential direction because it is difficult to adjust the positions of the individual electrodes due to the elasticity of the belt-shaped electrode carrier and the cross-sectional shape of the chest and it is difficult for the person performing the test to move them. In particular, with the known electrode arrangement it is impossible to adjust constant distances or angular distances between the individual electrodes, although that is important in electroimpedance tomography.